


Nothing Gold Can Stay

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angrobda's a Good Guy for a Change, Concubine!Loki, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Thor (Marvel), Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Domestic Violence, Gore, HEED THE TAGS THEY'RE IMPORTANT, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Miscarriage, Murder, Oneshot, Physical Abuse, Rape, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Toxic Relationship, Toxic!Thorki, Violence, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: 752 years Loki spent as Thor's concubine after Jotunheim's spectacular defeat in the Third Aesir-Jotnar War. 752 years since Thor had first RAPED HIM. But Angrboda was here now, he was safe.Safe.
Relationships: Angerboda/Loki (Marvel), Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.

The first time Loki had ever had sex it had been rape. And the second and third times too. The first time had been when Thor had laid his claim over him as one of his concubines. Not consort, no, that title would go to someone worthier in time, as soon as Thor found her. It sounded like he’d very near found her prior to the Third Aesir-Jotnar War. Thor talked about Jane a lot.

The second was when Thor had gotten fed up of all the distance Loki’d been putting between them  ~~ he’d been scared, could you blame him? ~~ and had cornered him and pinned him down in his late mother’s garden and had taken him apart.

The third was during Loki’s disastrous first heat at the castle. Heats were a rarity, often spaced decades apart, how unlucky Loki had been to have Thor be the first person he’d ever spent his heat with?  ~~ And the second, third, and fourth. ~~

Thor wasn’t the forgiving type either. For the first century, Loki’d managed to hold his own. But alas, it was a lonely life, and the kind touch of one’s master at the right occasion, such as when one was feeling homesick, tended to be enough to get one purring into said master’s neck, eating out of said master’s palm, proudly wearing said master’s collar of ownership instead of nearly breaking one’s neck trying to get it off the first century.

So imagine Loki’s surprise when Angrboda of all people showed up at Thor’s court! Loki was sitting at his place by Thor’s legs, purring and leaning into them, like any third-born son ought to be. Had Loki not been a runt, had he been deemed good and whole, had he been earlier in the birthing order, maybe he could have had the empty throne beside Thor’s.  ~~Did he even want it anymore?~~

“Oh, Hail Thee, King of Asgard!” Angrboda greeted, dropping down on one knee and bowing. He was dressed from head to toe in gold, a far cry from the rugger mountain-man who had stolen Loki’s heart all those centuries ago, though still now his heart raced. Loki had spent his first century in Asgard dreaming of Angrboda saving him from this life of shackles. The man, in more recent dreams, had become little more than a blur in his head, but here he stood now, before Thor, that much was undeniable.

“And what do you want?” Thor asked, taking in the appearance of the man before him. Roman nose, strong jawline, short-cropped hair, blue skin. Jotunn in colour, but slightly Vanir in features, perhaps a mixed-blood?

“I have come to negotiate for the prince, Loki of Jotunheim. Laufey wishes for him back.”

“And what does Laufey have to offer?” Thor said, mockingly, staring Angrboda down with just his one eye.

“He is willing to offer up to 6,000 gold pieces.”

“I paid **_five thousand_** 752 years ago.” Thor huffed. “And what would Lauefy want him for anyways? Doesn’t he know he’s broken?”

Angrboda’s fists clenched ever so slightly, Loki was surprised he’d been able to pick it up. “King Laufey is in need of Loki’s… **_abilities_**. Both Byleistr and Helblindi,” oh how those names sounded like honey to Loki’s ears, “are unable to sire offspring. Loki, however, with his seidr may be able to accomplish it.” Was this it? Was he finally going home? His heart leapt. Was he going to be getting his magic back? Even if he had to fuck some Frost Bitch into the snow, he’d take it!

One of Thor’s advisors, Sir Fandral, leaned in. “Sire, we’ve been fighting with a lot of realms, recently. Improving diplomatic relations with one realm may give others hope to achieve the same **_without_** resorting to violence. This could save hundreds of lives.”

Thor looked conflicted. Loki wondered what would be harder for Thor: losing a slave or an army of men. He thinks that maybe at one point there was a good answer to that question, but fears that that answer had long since evaporated off like water in a kettle. Eventually though, Thor nodded.

“12 thousand.” Thor offered impassively, not wanting to look unreasonable, clearly wanting to give the illusion that Thor was willing to compromise, though Loki was certain that he was not. And this was it, Loki knew his fate was sealed. Any hopes he’d had of freedom were now forever extinguished (more so than after his eighth escape attempt).

“Done.” Angrboda said, surprising everyone. Oh, he must’ve started far under what Laufey would pay. Clever minx, Loki smiled, he must have picked that up from Loki back when they were together. “Drrf, bring it in.” A small runt of a Frost Giant came in, pushing with him a cart full of gold. One did not need to count it to know that the 12 thousand gold pieces were in there, along with rubies and diamonds and sapphires. “It’s been a pleasure doing business with you.”

Loki looked to Thor, unsure of what his master would do. On the one hand, he wanted to stay here in this life he’d grown accustomed to, on the other hand a voice in his head screamed out that he needed to get out of here.

Thor nodded, his face betraying no emotion. “Take him.” He kicked Loki so that he tumbled down the steps to the throne, so that he landed on his side beside Angrboda. Angrboda looked like he could kill a man, but restrained himself last minute, likely so the three of them could leave with their heads. “Thank you, King Thor.” Angrboda nodded, and ushered himself as well as Loki and Drrf out. 

_‘Thor hadn’t even stopped to count the money. It was all very clearly there, but still he could have checked_ ,’ Loki thought to himself, miserable.

As soon as they were back on Jotunheim, Angrboda’s magnificent clothes disappeared.

“What’s going on?” Loki asked.

“I just freed you.” Angroda explained. They were _not_ headed for the castle. They were headed for Angrboda’s home, which despite the years Loki still remembered.

“What about Laufey?”

“He does not know of your release.”

“My brothers are not infertile?”

“Byleistr’s sired twelve bastards this year alone,” Angrboda joked, his hand resting over Loki’s skin. “I’ve missed you so,” he said gently, smoothly. “When that bastard kicked you I was ready to rip his guts out,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Thank you.” Loki said.

“Don’t mention it.”

.

A knock came at the Laufey-Thiazi-sons’ house one spring afternoon. Angrboda went to answer it. Loki yawned and stretched himself out over their elk-skin blanket.

1250 years. 1250 years since he’d been free of that bastard. Free from being some lowly concubine, free to practice magic as he pleased. He had fallen pregnant, twice, but both were miscarriages, likely from the lifetime of abortive potions he’d taken under Thor. He hadn’t wanted to bring a child into that, and for all of his faults, Thor was surprisingly supportive of it. After those two miscarriages they’d decided to stop trying for a while, figuring that the next time Angrboda went into heat Loki would simply beget a child upon him.

Well, since Loki was up anyways… Loki pulled on a robe too shield his naked form. He hopped down the stairs, feeling on top of the world, taking them two at a time.

1250 years… 1250. 1200 of those he’d been married. The first 100 had been alright… but then after Loki’d realised that there was something he craved, something dark. The next two hundred had passed by in a blur. Angrboda’d shown him majicks the likes of which he’d never seen, before ending the magical training when Angrboda seemed to start noticing a dark undertone to the love of his life’s spells. Angrboda’d caught Loki trying to resurrect one of their buried children and had put a stop to it. But the weak, old, love-sick fool had been too tame in that moment to discipline Loki properly. To give him a harsh punishment like he deserved.  ~~ Angrboda wouldn’t even choke him till he passed out during sex! ~~

1200 years he’d been married, and of those years he’d spent possibly 900 thinking about Thor.  ~~ Thinking about Thor’s body- the man was truly built like a god.  ~~ Thinking of how Thor used to punish him and how that made him feel.  ~~ Thinking about the drag of Thor’s humongous cock along Loki’s inner walls. ~~ About the rush thereafter to take a Plan-B pill, particularly when on heats, due to Thor’s status as a fertility god.

Loki eyed Angrboda’s severed, bloody head where it laid in the corner of the stairwell, right by the door. It was beaten in badly, so hard that both eyes had popped up. “What took you so long?” Loki asked, looking up where he knew he’d find the Thunder God.

Thor shrugged. “I was in the neighbourhood, thought ‘why not?’” Classic Thor, acting like he never cared when in fact he very much did. When in fact Loki was _one hundred percent certain_ that were he to ask the right people, he’d discover that Thor had spent the past 1250 years searching for him, and it turned him on like nothing else. “We’re going home.”

“We? You’ve no right to take me from my husband’s abode. I’m a free man, Odinson.” Thor slapped him against the face.

“You’re no free man. The gold your deceased husband paid me with was **_fake_.** It disappeared three weeks after he **_stole_** you.”

“And what chance do you think you have against me?” Loki’s fingers crackled and the entire house creaked. But Thor, unafraid, simply grabbed Loki by the throat, those huge arm muscles of his flexing has he held him up, not even needing to lean him against a wall because Thor was just that strong.

“You’ve no choice.” Thor waited until Loki was weakened, then dropped him onto the heavy wooden floorboard.  Kinky. ~~What did Thor want, Loki to lick his boots clean? Yes, daddy.~~ Thor tossed the cuffs at him. “Put them on.”

Reluctantly, Loki complied. The one thing he hated about being Thor’s concubine: these bloody cuffs.

“And this too.” Thor grabbed Loki, pulling at him by the hair, and shoving the collar onto his neck, clasping it in place. “Never forget who you belong to, slut.”

“I missed you too.” Loki replied, through bruised lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, on the way home today I started thinking about a dark oneshot featuring toxic!Thorki, where Thor's king and takes over Jotunheim bc they kill Odin or something, and he takes in Loki as his concubine. Toxic stuff happens and decades later Angrboda, Loki's ex, comes to negotiate Loki's release (buy him back), claiming Laufey is willing to pay a hefty price (Loki's like: that's weird, a) father wouldn't spend money on my release; b) how would father even know about you?). Thor glumly accepts, but the money's an illusion which disappears days later, after Angrboda's gotten them both out of there bc Angrboda came HIMSELF without Laufey's knowledge to rescue his boyfriend. At first Loki's stoked, but then he grows glum as time passes because he misses all the toxic bs, and eventually Thor comes for him and bashes Angrboda's head in and takes Loki back because the deal's off bc of the fake gold. 
> 
> And that is how this was born. 😌


End file.
